The inventive concepts relate to image sensors, and more particularly, to image sensors including a photodiode.
An image sensor is an apparatus configured to convert an optical image signal into an electrical signal. An image sensor may include a pixel region including a plurality of photodiode regions which receive incident light and which convert the light into an electrical signal, and a pad region that surrounds the pixel region. As integration of such an image sensor increases, a size of each of the plurality of photodiode regions is reduced and, due to generation of a step difference between the pixel and the pad region, manufacturing processes of the image sensor become difficult or sensitivity of the image sensor deteriorates.